


so this is freedom?

by LoveAndLucky



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Possesive Choi Soobin, Prince Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndLucky/pseuds/LoveAndLucky
Summary: Choi Yeonjun, heir to the most powerful kingdom, Verstiria, wakes up one night to a stranger looming over his bed frame.When he registers the barely visible face he recognises it as the most wanted man in the kingdom...and boy is that man handsome up close.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	so this is freedom?

So yeah yeonjun met this godamn handsome bad guy and fell head over hills

Chapter 1: Introduction

Verstiria, one of the most powerful Kingdoms known to the continent of Asia. Within this kingdom was true happiness and prosperity, lives full of hope, and no fear for what tomorrow may bring. Some in this kingdom however were not so fortunate to have such privilege.

The Kingdom was made up of 3 layers, the most inner layer deemed Sina housed only the noblest and richest of the kingdom, it goes without saying the castle for the royals could be seen from anywhere within Sina, it's beauty and magnificence had anyone faltering at its grand confines. Second to Sina was Rose, housing most of Verstiria's current population, it was full of middle-classed or "normal" citizens. Those who lived there had a comfortable life, not too rich but still very much happy.

Lastly, housing among some of the poorest within the Kingdom was Maria. Civilians of Maria lived in constant fear, whether that be surviving another day or being kidnapped by countries whom the Kingdom bordered. Every other Kingdom was out for Versitira blood. No current wars had been instigated between the surrounding Kingdom's, they both envied and idolized Verstiria, jealous of its opulence and fortune.


End file.
